Southeast Woods
Southeast Woods is the eighth main story mission in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Plot Mirabelle, Garrett, Darius and the player head through the woods to find the herd. Mirabelle asks if Garrett is surprised he lasted this long, and Garrett says he has faith. Mirabelle asks what if he never had it to begin with, as it's hard with so many lives taken around him. Garrett then mentions back at Atlanta, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't save everyone he cared for as it was hard enough to save himself. Garrett says everyone has to let it go: survivor's guilt. Mirabelle then asks the player if they feel guilty for failing to save the people they cared for. If the player chooses to say they wished they could have done more, Garrett consoles them, stating that the people they cared for are in a better place. Mirabelle agrees, but says that letting go doesn't make it easier to sleep at night and that sometimes the dreams one has are worse than reality. If the player chooses to say that luck runs out for everyone, Garrett says they did what they can, and would have died if they tried to do more. Mirabelle agrees, but but says that letting go doesn't make it easier to sleep at night and that sometimes the dreams one has are worse than reality. Darius says what Mirabelle isn't possible, as they are already living in a nightmare. Darius spots an oncoming horde of walkers. The group kill all of the walkers. Mirabelle wonders if they are part of the herd, and Garrett comments that if they are, the herd is closer than they thought. Mirabelle questions whether the guard on the wall saw the walkers coming or not. Darius tells them the guard didn't see them coming as he's already dead. Garrett asks if it was a walker that killed him, and Mirabelle says he died by a gunshot wound to the head. Garrett then spots the herd coming, and Mirabelle asks the player on what they should do. If the player chooses to lure the walkers away, Mirabelle will shout at the walkers in an attempt to draw them to her. She tells Garrett to get reinforcements while she and the player try to hold them off. After killing several waves of walkers, Mirabelle says the walkers aren't turning away and that they need to hold them off at the walls. If the player chooses to get reinforcements and hold the wall at all costs, Garrett will head back to Woodbury to get reinforcements while the player and Mirabelle take on several waves of walkers. After killing them, Mirabelle asks what's taking Garrett so long. Garrett returns with reinforcements and states that if they can defeat the closest walkers, they can get inside the town, close the gate and hold them off at range. Mirabelle agrees and they fend off the closest walkers. After killing them, Garrett orders the group to get to the gate, but Mirabelle finds out that it's sealed shut from the inside. Jeremiah reveals himself and says that he has locked the group of the strongest out of Woodbury. He then orders his men to attack. The group fend them off and manage to get the gates open. Mirabelle curses and Garrett sees that the herd is still approaching. The Woodburians don't have time to get back inside and fend off more walkers. Garrett then cries out for help, and it is revealed he's been shot in the abdomen. Jeremiah appears, saying they don't have to fight, but Mirabelle gives the order to take them down. The Woodburians fend off more walkers as well as members of Jeremiah's group, managing to send them packing. Mirabelle tries to help Garrett, saying he'll live. Garrett then notices more walkers arriving and tells her to watch out. The Woodburians kill the walkers and Mirabelle announces that the gate is secure. Darius says that he patched up Garrett and that he will live to see another day. Meanwhile, Jeremiah, bent on revenge, breaks into the speedway. Stages TBA Credits *Hero Player *Garrett *Darius *Mirabelle *Jeremiah James Garlitz *Woodbury Lookout *Pentecostal People of God survivors Deaths *An unnamed Woodbury lookout *Many unnamed members of the Pentecostal People of God Trivia * Completing this mission will grant the player a Sentry's Rifle; a Rare weapon which gives +15% Attack and +15 Crit. Category:Road to Survival Category:Road to Survival Missions